The Rebel Training Camp
by triseat0n
Summary: Prince Tobias is lost, he doesn't want to be king, he wants adventure. What happens when he crosses paths with a girl named Tris, who's as adventurous as it gets, what happens when she gives him an offer that he just can't refuse? Will he find a better life? And possibly love? What happen's when a war threatens to destroy this possible happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of it's characters, Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter One

**TOBIAS**

The days that I get off from coronation rehearsals are the best. The days that me and my two best friends Uriah and Zeke, the chef's children, go to the woods and practice shooting. Days like today, where I can just forget the pressure of being King for a couple hours.

"That was lame Uriah!" Zeke calls out to his brother. "It was only a couple inches from the tree," Uriah counters. "Well watch how it's really done," Says Zeke. He positions the arrow correctly in the bow and draws his hand back, he shoots, but the arrow ends up deflecting and falling to the ground. "Haha," Uriah taunts.

"Let me show you idiots how it's done," I say, beginning to walk over to where Zeke's arrow is. Just as I am about to pick it up, I hear a whooshing sound go over my head. I tilt my head up, so it's staring at the tree, and I see an arrow buried in it, only two inches away from my cheek.

"It came from over there," Zeke points behind a clamber of trees, drawing his arrow back, Uriah does the same and I draw my sword. "Who goes there?" I yell in my princely intimidating voice.

"Relax, relax I'm not going to hurt you." I hear a female voice say. Female, what? "Show yourself!" I yell back in the same voice I used earlier.

A hooded figure steps out from behind the trees, though I can't see her face I can tell it's a girl because of her figure, and the long wavy blonde hair flowing down in front of her left shoulder.

"Sorry! I was looking for a good catch!" She says. "Well you found one," Zeke says flirtatiously. "I meant meat you idiot," the girl says. She walks over to the tree and plucks her arrow out of it with ease.

"So what's a pretty lady like you doing out in the forest at this hour?" Zeke asks, still attempting to flirt with her. "I thought I told you already," she says, "I'm hunting." "Well there are monsters out there, you know that, you could easily be killed without a big strong man protecting you," He says. "Look I don't know if you think your failed attempts to flirt with me are working, but if you give me a sorry pick-up line one more time, I won't hesitate to punch you in the face."

I have to hold in my laughter and I can tell Uriah does too by all the weird noises he's making. "Well I'd like to see you try," Zeke says, "You don't even know who you're dealing with." "Ah, yes and who might I be dealing with?"

"I'm Four, this is Uriah, and the idiot who was just hitting on you is Zeke," I finally speak up, I don't tell her my real name, for fear of my father finding out that I'm here, in the woods, instead of my room, studying. If he did find out, well I can only imagine what would happen. Four is the name I use when I'm not in the castle, which is mostly when I'm in the woods, shooting with Uriah and Zeke, or visiting the town and I don't want to make my presence as the prince known.

"Four? Ha! That's the best you could do! I know who you are _Prince Tobias_," She says, "It'd be hard not too considering the amount of times I've raided your castle," she adds under her breath, but I still heard her.

"Who exactly are you?" I ask, and I am genuinely curious, how could she know who I am? She takes a deep breath and pulls off her hood and I am completely mesmerized, she has a narrow face with high cheekbones, her nose is long and thin, but what is most captivating about her are her eyes, a stormy blue gray, they look like they hold memories of pain, like they used to be vivid and colorful, but then they were just washed away to a graying blue.

"I'm Tris, owner of the Rebel Training camp," she says, extending her hand. I almost choke on my spit, _she _runs the Rebel Training Camp? The Rebels are a group of outlaws that have caused our kingdom so much trouble, and here I am having a casual conversation with their leader, when I should be calling the palace guards to take them to the dungeon. Uriah and Zeke also seem to be in shock and contemplating this.

"I know you're not going to kill me, or arrest me, so hold your breath," Tris says. "And how do you know that?" Uriah asks. She shrugs, "Cause, I just do, and admit it, you all found the Mud Slip n' Slide for the maids hilarious," she chuckles to herself at the memory, Uriah and Zeke do the same as well, and I feel my lips curling into a smile, remembering that day, there was a lot of screaming.

"Alright, alright you're off the hook," I say, "But only this time," I add. "What makes you so sure you'll see me again?" She asks, "Unless you want to, of course," she gives me a sly wink, and for some reason, a reason that I cannot comprehend, I feel myself blush. She laughs a little, a sound that is music to my ears, "See you around Uriah, Zeke," She turns to me and nods, "Number boy."

She disappears behind the trees, where she came from, and I find myself grinning like an idiot. "Four's got a crush, Four's got a crush!" Uriah taunts. "Shut up," I say. Normally I would have come up with a witty come back, but I find myself not being able to focus on anything but Tris's blue gray eyes.

The whole way home Zeke and Uriah taunt me about my new "crush" but I can't help but wonder, do I have a crush on her?

**AN: Hello! I'm Kiki and welcome to my Fanfiction! This is an idea I've been having for a while and I'm so excited to share it with you, it's also my first fanfiction so please keep in mind that I'm new to this and could really use your help with some stuff! I have high hopes for this and I hope you enjoy! I'm not sure if I have a schedule just yet but I'll try to update every week! Thanks! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of it's characters, Veronica Roth does.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

**TOBIAS**

It's been a week since I met Tris. I'm not sure what I expected exactly, that the next day I would just go back to the woods and she'd be there waiting for me? But still, I went back, to that exact spot, every single day, but no one was there.

She's different, Tris, different than any other girl I've laid eyes on. And trust me there have been a lot. I am actually supposed to be engaged right now... If it weren't for Zeke and Uriah. They took their pet frog, Barry, and put it in Princess Lauren's stew. It's not like I'm complaining, I asked them to do it. Princess Lauren was a stuck up brat who expected me to do nothing but buy her expensive things.

I am interrupted from my thoughts by a knock at the door, I jump off my bed and open it only to see Martha, one of our maids, standing there. I raise my eyebrows at her expectantly, "Oh, um Prince Tobias, Princess Abigail is downstairs waiting for you to come join her for breakfast." That's strange, I don't remember a meeting being arranged with a "Princess Abigail" but my father probably invited her, ever since Lauren he's been inviting Princesses from all over. _One cannot be King without a Queen,_ he always says. Um, I can and I will.

"Thank you, I'll be down shortly," I tell her, giving her a grimm smile before shutting the door. I slip on a casual jacket over my button up shirt. I don't bother fixing my hair or any of that stuff, it's not like I care how I look infront of this Princess, I never do.

Sighing heavily, I make my way out of my bedroom chambers and down the stair case. As I walk into the dining hall I see a face I never expected to see again, Tris.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" I ask, grinning like an idiot. "Well, lets just say, your security system sucks. All I had do was get in this highly uncomfortable poofy dress, and tell the guards my name was Princess Abigail and they let me in," she says. I notice now, that instead of wearing a dark green mysterious cloak, she is wearing a red poofy dress. "Where did you even get that?" I ask with upraised eyebrows. "That's for me, and only me to know," she explains with a light laugh, "Anyway, I've come to ask you for a favor." She says dramatically.

"And what makes you so sure I'll give you this favor?" I ask, walking over to the table and sitting down across from her. "I'm not, actually," she explains, "That's why I am offering you a wish, anything you want, well, that I can actually give you." "Okay, well in the mean time while I think of that, what is the favor that you want?" I ask. "Food." I give her a look, asking for her to elaborate. "Well, you see, I'm headed back to the training camp for a week, just to get an update, and the journey is 2 days away, and I can't exactly go hungry, I'd die."

I sigh, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. "All right, take what you want, _but,_ you can only have what's on this table." I say gesturing to the bread rolls, and fruit left out on our dining table. She laughs maliciously, and takes out a sack from god knows where. She starts filling it with apples and bread, occasionally sniffing the bag, and laughing some more. **AN: This is so me, whenever I go through the lunch line at school I sniff my food and I get weird looks from the people next to me. **

While she is doing this, I contemplate on what I want for my wish. I've never wanted much, except to be free from this crappy life. Most people think being a king would be great, but no, it's pressureful, at least for me. "So have you thought of what you want?" Tris asks, tying her sack up and setting it on the floor. "Um, no. All I want is to be free from this life... but you can't make that happen." "Never underestimate my power," She says with a small smile.

I stare at her wide eyed. "What? You mean you can..." I trail off, is she serious? "Call me crazy, but I can get you freedom. It's a stupid idea but it's all I've got. I can take you back with me to the training camp, I would have to stay there longer, but hey, I never go back on my deals." She raises both eyebrows, "You up for living the life of an outlaw?" She asks.

Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this, "Yes, yes I am."

**AN: Hope you liked it! This was originally planned on being longer, but I decided to split it in half. Next up: Four meets Tris' Rebel friends. I also won't be updating this often, mostly once a week. And for those of you who are curious, Tobias's POV will occur more than Tris's. Though I do have a few chapters planned in her POV. Thank you so much for favoriting, following and reviewing! Also follow me on instagram! My username is the same as my one on here; triseat0n. Thanks! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of it's characters, Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter Three

**TOBIAS**

"All right, so is there anyway we can sneak out of this place without being noticed?" Tris asks. It's only been about thirty seconds since I've accepted her offer and I'm already starting to reget it. "Um yeah, there's a way out the back," I say, remembering, I always used to sneak out that way when I was little. It led to a small garden that me, Uriah and Zeke always used to play in. Oh my god damn it! I forgot about them! I can't leave them, my best friends since I was 3. I take a deep breath, looks like I'm adding on to my wish. "I have something else that I also want," I say, scratching the back of my neck. "More? I'm taking you, a prince, back to my training camp. I am taking time off of my traveling just so I can stay there and train you, you got some nerve boy, asking me for something else," she huffs. "Look this is important," I insist, "My two best friends, Uriah and Zeke, I can't leave them here, it wouldn't be right."

She raises both eyebrows, "Are you asking me to bring the two idiots _and_ you back to my training camp?" She rolls her eyes. "They're not idiots," I say, even though I know it's not true. They may be my best friends but sometimes I feel like punching them in the face. I'm sure everyone who's ever met them can relate to that feeling, hell even their own mother! "Yeah, sure," Tris crosses her arms and raises both eyebrows at me. She must have had the punching in the face feeling too. "Fine... just go get the stuff you want to take with you, we'll get them on the way out." "You have 5 minutes, hurry up,"

When I reach my room I pull out a small black bag and begin tossing my clothes into it. When I'm done it's been about two minutes, I zip it up and sigh. Then I remember there's one more thing I need. Gosh Tris isn't gonna like this. I make my way down the marble staircase, back to Tris, who's tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you ready to go?" "Um yeah, about that... I have something I need to get, but it's in the armory room..." She huffs, "And just how important is it?" She raises both eyebrows. "Let's just say it made me who I am today." "Go. Get it. You have about two minutes, or I'm leaving." I nod vigorously before I travel out of the dining hall and down the steps to the basement.

Our basement is a cold, gloomy place. It has a dark eerie feeling to it that just makes you want to turn around and head back up the stairs right when you take the first step in. Lot's of other palaces use their basements for various things, dungeon, fitting rooms, but the Abnegation Palace uses their's for an armory room. The room is dark, in fact the only source of light is from the windows that have the early morning light shining through. We have rows and rows of different kinds of weapons, sheilds and armor. But the thing that I am looking for lay proudly displayed on the center wall. Four swords, gleaming as the sunlight peeking in touches them. If you haven't already figured it out, this is why I'm called Four.

I stride over to them and inspect them carefully, it's been along time since I've set foot in here, or anyone for that matter. My first one is bland, stone, with a few good hits it can knock someone out, though you'd have to get a pretty good stab in to kill them. The second one is bronze, powerful, 2 years ago, when I was only 16, I had used this one to fight in the Fire and Blood War. The Fire and Blood War was probably the most gruesome war that has ever happened. Everyone, and I mean everyone, hav faught, all the Kingdoms in the land united, despite their hatred for eachother and we battled. There were Ogres, Dragons, Trolls, even _fairies_. And this, this very blade, helped the humans win. Of course after that happened we went back to our normal rivalries with eachother and pretended like we didn't just save an entire nation by uniting forces.

I run my fingers along the next one, gold. This sword, doesn't have much of a story, except just sitting here and looking pretty. I've used this, on several occasions, like that one time a werewolf got into the Kingdom, or when the Trolls started ganging up on the innocent people of Abnegation. But nothing sentimental.

The next one though, she's a beauty. I have probably only used her once or twice, because of how precious she is. She's carved from the finest diamonds in all the land. Just one hit can kill you. And if it doesn't end up killing you then you'll probably be injured pretty badly. The handle has emroidered designs of curvy, graceful lines. In the center of that though, is the roman numeral number four. When I got this, only last year, I decided that it was the last sword I ever wanted. I had dreamed of getting a collection of them, but no, it didn't feel right to get another one after this one. It was the last thing I needed to complete my new identity. To become Four. As you can imagine it was priced high. When I told the town blacksmith what I wanted he made a joke about how there wasn't enough money in all the realms to pay for it.

But I needed that sword, so I traveled about two hours journey, to the Dauntless Kingdom. My good friend Amar is a blacksmith and said while it would be hard, he would try to get it done, with no pay whatsoever. I was extremely grateful and still am. I pull my cloak out, I usually use it for storing weapons since it has holsters, but unfortunately it only has enough room for three swords, so I'll have to carry one. I decide on the bronze one. I throw the dark blue cloak around my neck and grab the sword before making my way up the stairs to find Tris tapping her foot impatiently.

"Alright I got it." I say, extending my arm to show her the sword. I think about showing her my other ones, but I barely know this girl, and those swords are a part of my life that I prefer to keep secretive.

She smirks, "Cute sword." "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, scowling. This sword helped the human nation win a battle, how can she insult it? "You'll see when we get there."

She takes a deep breath, "You ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be." She nods, "Well let's go then."

**AN: Hello, hello, hello! I'm back! I am now going to update every Sunday so definitely keep an eye out for my story. I know I said that Four would meet Tris' rebel friends, but there has been a change of plans, next chapter though definitely! I also hope you liked how I decided Four would get his name. It was definitely a hard one but I guess it just came to me! I would like to point out that 3 of the 4 swords are minecraft inspired, I really have no clue how to describe a sword! :) The stone, gold, and diamond are minecraft inspired. I also hope that you like the war idea, I also don't know a lot about wars so I hope I did good! Anyways Follow, Favorite, and Review! Thanks! **

**-Kiki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of it's characters, all rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter Four**

**TRIS**

"So we are actually going to _the _training camp?" Uriah asks for the 15 millionth time. We picked him and his brother up from the stables about 5 minutes ago, and are now headed to my campsite in the woods where we will meet up with my friends and head on back to the training camp. And I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty pissed about missing some of my traveling. I had all these plans about gigantic raids. We were probably going to be gone for 3 months tops just stealing stuff! But thanks to Four, or should I say Tobias, I have to go back.

There's nothing wrong with the training camp, I love it. It's mine after all. But I was going to come back filthy rich with stuff for all our hard working out-laws in training. They're going to be awfully disappointed when I come back with nothing. Normally I would send Tobias and his friends with one of the trainers in group training. But Number One, Training sessions have already started, and it's a two hour long process to put them in a group. And Number Two, I'm not exactly wanting everyone to know he's a prince so if I leave him somewhere where I'm not around, he might say something that will draw attention to his Princely ways and then I could get in big trouble for bringing a prince back.

Even though it is my training camp, and I can do whatever I please, I'm not really in the mood to deal with conflict so I really hope that no one finds out that he's a Prince. I tune out Zeke's yelling at Uriah to "shut the fuck up" and try to remember the route back, I'm pretty sure we're close.

"Hey guys, we're almost there, it's right around these bushes," I tell them.

We slowly creep around the bushes for fear of anyone finding us. I have been convicted for several crimes in this kingdom, and it's only a matter of time until the palace guards figure out Tobias is missing. Unfortunately, Uriah does not get this message as he takes giant steps which causes the bushes to rustle quite loudly. As we reach the clearing behind the bushes the first thing that I see is someone holding with a sword, giving me the familiar feeling as they press the blade onto my neck.

"Who are you and what are you-Tris?"

"Yeah Will, it's me."

I look over to my right to see my other friend, Lynn, has Uriah in a headlock. "Lynn put him down." I say, emotionless.

"Aw, you're no fun Tris. Who are they anyway?"

"They're some people I picked up when I was raiding the palace."

"So like _servants_?"

"Something like that," I answer, I have always been a good liar, but when I'm talking to my good friends it's a little bit different. Even they, cannot know who Tobias is, so I decide to introduce him with his stupid nickname that he came up with, "This is Uriah, Zeke, and Four."

Will snorts, "Like the number?"

"Yes," Tobias says, "Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Okay! That's wonderful! Let's get going then!" I am desperate to stop this pointless conversation and head back to the my camp. I don't think anyone gets how sentimental this camp is to me. It gave me everything. Back when I had nothing.

"Are you guys all packed?" I ask Will and Lynn. They both nod.

And then I realize we have a problem. "Wait, these guys don't have horses..." I trail off when I see Lynn's smirk, I know what she's thinking, and it is not good.

**PAGEBREAK**

"All right is everyone comfortable?" Lynn asks. "God Will, your horse is so mean." Zeke complains. See, Lynn's brilliant plan was to have us double up on horses, so Zeke and Will on one, her and Uriah on another, and me and Four on my horse.

"First of all it is not _my_ _horse,_ we stole these. Second,the only person at the training camp who owns a horse is Tris, and third, quit being such a baby."

It's true, I am the only person who actually has my own horse, because that's just how it is. Jasper and I have been through everything together. I've had him since he was a baby, **AN: What do you call baby horses again? Sorry if I sound like an idiot, probably because I am. **I took care of him, and he took care of me. Jasper, my best friend.

"Whatever." Zeke huffs.

"All right guys, so are you ready for adventure?" I ask Four, Uriah, and Zeke.

"Yeah!" Zeke says. "Let's do this baby!" Shouts Uriah. I turn around to face Four. He gives me a small smile, "Bring it on."

**PAGEBREAK** **(Sorry for the constant Pagebreaks, if anyone could teach me how to do the linebreaks, that would be nice.)**

The next two days are... interesting. It's more like 2 and a half days because the horses went kind of slow, with all that extra weight. Zeke and Uriah have been arguing over the stupidest things, Will, who has always been kind of a nerd, keeps interjecting, saying the things they are discussing are illogical. And Lynn is just in a crappy mood like always, she actually punched Uriah, twice. The person who had annoyed me the least, would be Four, or rather Tobias. I'm not sure what to think of him exactly... he's handsome, I'll give him that. But he's got secrets, a bad past. I know, I see it in his eyes. The pain. But he masks it, pretty well. But not well enough for me. How could a Prince have a bad past? I wonder if it's as bad as mine.

When we enter the forest that I have come to know so well, I pull back on my horses reigns. I hop off and turn to Tobias, Uriah, and Zeke. "Well, this is it."

"All I see are trees." Uriah points out.

"Congratulations! Glad to see you have eyes!" I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Do you really think I would be so stupid as to put the camp out in the open, where everyone can see it?"

When he doesn't respond I go on, "There's a portal that'll take us there."

"So where is it?" Asks Zeke.

"I also wouldn't be stupid enough to leave the portal out in the open, follow me."

Reluctantly, Uriah, Zeke, and Tobias get off their horses, Will and Lynn following.

I lead them through a path of trees until we reach the one that will take us there.

It's taller than the others, stalkier as well. You can just smell the magic that comes from it.

I glide my hands across the bark, until I feel the crevice that I was looking for. I pull on it and it opens, like a door, purple light shooting through it. By instinct everyone jumps back. "_This, _is the portal. You're gonna have to jump... I'll go first. Will, Lynn, make sure they get in, and you follow." I take a few steps back, and then I run straight toword the tree and at the last second I jump, the purple light sucking me in.

"AAHHHHHHHH! Umph." I hit the ground. Hard. I stand up and dust myself off. And there it is, the training camp. My training camp. My thoughts are interrupted by screaming. Uriah and Zeke both fall hit the ground. "Owwww..." They say simultaneously. I open my mouth to say something but am interrupted by screaming, "AHHHHHHHH!" Tobias falls straight on top of Uriah and Zeke. "Idiots." I mutter under my breath. "Guys get up before Will and Lynn-" I am cut off once again by screams. Will's. Followed by Lynn's. They too, fall on top of Uriah, Zeke, and Tobias.

"Dog pile, yay." Uriah says meekly, seeing that he is at the bottom of everyone. "Zeke you're so fat." He groans.

They all get up and dust themselves off.

"That wasn't me, I think it was Lynn, what do you even eat?" Zeke asks her.

Lynn's response is taking his ear and twisting it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow ow, OW!"

"Wow, it's good to be back." Comments Will, staring at the camp in aw.

Everyone's attention turns to the camp. Uriah and Zeke's jaws go slack. Tobias stares at it in wonder.

"Well," I say, "Welcome to the Rebel Training Camp."

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really didn't want to go too much into their journey. I also hope you liked Tris' POV. It won't be happening often though. Tris is having mixed feelings about Tobias, but this is eventual Fourtris so do not fear! I gave a brief description about Tris' past, but we will be going deeper into that in later chapters. I am not the kind of author who, will only update when they get a certain amount of reviews. I write because I enjoy it. But reviews do help motivate me, so could you guys maybe get me to 5 reviews? I'm not asking for much, just 2 more reviews, because I was pretty bummed that I didn't get any for the last chapter. I'm also updating a day early! Yay! I'm probably not going to do this very often but I will try to get my updates in when I can!**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**~Kiki 4 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been on, I blame school. Honors Math is so fucking hard. And not to mention I have a 70 question science review and here I am talking to y'all. **

**So yeah disclaimer, Peter, do the honors? Peter: Divergent doesn't belong to Kiki OR Veronica Roth, it belongs to ME! Me: Uh, Peter, if Divergent belonged to you, you'd be a whole lot more likable, so WHO does it actually belong to? Peter: *sighs* Veronica Roth, aka the woman who made me look like a villan. Me: Great! Let's get on with the story shall we?**

**TOBIAS**

The training camp is... regal. The first thing you notice are bright green grass fields, they have targets on one side and on the other are a scatter of trees. There are some people talking on the fields and as we walk by they give us strange looks but when they see Tris their eyes immediately widen and they kneel. Tris gives them a curt nod and continues. When we get inside Tris takes a side entrance instead of the enourmous double doors, The entire building is large and brick. it looks like a palace. Well the rebels version of a palace.

I am interrupted from my thoughts by Tris beginning to speak, "These," she gestures to the set of doors that run down the hallway, "are the staff dorms." Before she can speak again she is interrupted by Uriah, "So were like Staff now?!" He asks excitedly. Tris lets out a harsh, short laugh, "No. I'm not an idiot. If you would've let me continue I would've told you that we are out of dorms in the initiate hallway. So, you are staying with Will." Will's eyes widen, "What?!" An apologizing smile makes it's way on to Tris's face. "Sorry Will." She says meekly, "Anyway I gotta go, but Will will show you where the Cafeteria is when dinner starts."

With that she walks away, Lynn following. Will sighs, grumbling incoherent words. "Oh c'mon Will! We're not that bad!" Zeke says playfully. He rolls his eyes, "Sure." He walks and stops at the first door before taking out a key and inserting it in the lock. We follow him inside the room. There are four beds neatly lined up, one of the beds, the one at the farthest end of the room is tidy, but the others have documents, folders, and such scattered all over them.

"Sorry," Says Will but he doesn't actually sound sorry. "I use the extra beds for my work since the desk is extremely small," he gestures to a small wooden desk at the corner of the room. Zeke walks over to the first bed and dumps the large file that was laying on it on the ground. He plops down on the bed that he has now claimed his and looks up at Will, "What's your job anyway?" Will hesitates, "You could say I'm the contract guy I guess." Uriah strides over to the bed next to Zeke's, he raises both eyebrows as he sits down, "Contracts?" he asks, brushing some papers aside. "Yeah, when people sign up here it's kind of teaching them to be a rebel. When training's over you can decide if you want to go steal stuff on your own or work for us, and the way you part from us or join us is through a bunch of legal contracts and such. You wouldn't understand it if I expained it to you." "You're right, we probably wouldn't." Uriah agrees.

We spend the next half and hour unpacking and cleaning up until Will tells us it's time for dinner. The cafeteria is large, the floors and tables are wooden. There is tons of chatter going on and I hear a voice yelling over all the commotion. "Everybody quiet!" Everyone goes dead silent and looks to the end of the room where Tris stands on a wooden block with a podium. Obviously meant for giving speeches. "Hello everyone!" She has to shout for her voice to project among the entire room of a few hundred people. "As you can see I am back! I was originally planning on staying for a week but I have to take care of some things, so I will be here for the rest of the training session! Be prepared for me to come check up on training and such as I have heard from my trusty assistant Christina, that some of you aren't doing what you're supposed to do!" Hushed whispers run through the crowd, Tris must have some big authority here since some kids look like they're ready to wet their pants. "That is all hope you enjoy your meal!" She hops down from the podium and heads over to a dark skinned girl and they begin to chat.

"Hey. Newbie. _Move_!" I turn around and come face to face with a pretty intimidating looking guy. He has short black hair, and a broad face that has a scowl painted on it. He has silver rings running through almost every part of his face, and black ink marks his arms that have muscles bulging out of him. He's a member. no doubt. The guys behind him chuckle softly. I'm a prince. Or _was _a prince, So that means I have no idea how to deal with bullies, so you can only imagine how I handled this. "Or what?" I demand. Beside me Zeke makes wild gestures with his hands, 'Walk away' he mouths. And after seeing the look on the guys face, I want to. But I can't. That would be cowardice, and I, Prince Tobias Eaton, am not a coward.

He grabs the neck of my collar, "Listen here you dirt scum, you think just because Tris is staying here for you makes you so special huh?" I am about to respond with a weak surrender when a voice breaks us apart. "I really hope you're not torturing my trainees again Eric." Tris stands there, eyebrows raised. "Um, no, of course not. I was just welcoming him to the training camp." He throws an arm casually across my shoulder as if we've been friends for years. Tris takes a step close, "Really? Because from my sources that must not be named I heard that you were causing the main problems." Eric opens his mouth to respond but Tris cuts him off "You're on thin ice Eric. Don't forget, we can rip your contract to shreds then it's goodbye to you. The last thing you stole was a knock-off version of a diamond necklace."

I can't help it, I let out a short laugh. Eric gives me a cold hard glare, his eyes like stone. Then walks away, obviously nothing to say. Tris fixes her gaze to me, "And you," her voice is stern and hard like rock, nothing could break it, "stay out of trouble." With that she strides away.

**Hello! Sorry it took over a month! I'm so bad! I don't know when I'll be updating now because of stupid school... But I'll try to update at least every 2-3 weeks. I know this seems like a long time since there are authors who update every other day! But I have limited computer time, and my keyboard is all glitchy and weird. Anyway this was like a filler chapter, sorry anything exciting didn't happen! I'll put some more action in Chapter 6. Goal: Can I get 2 10 reviews? Only 2 more! I'm seriously not asking for much. **

**Thanks! ~Kiki**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys? Thanks for all your concern, but, my Instagram is gone. My co-owner didn't actually do anything, Instagram did. They reset my password. I'm so fucking mad. But I did infact create a new account. Follow me on there: tobi4seat0n. Anyways I've put up a poll to ask you guys if you prefer Marlynn, or Urlene. I am bringing most of the Divergent characters in my story and I kind of ship both, so I thought, that my lovely readers could decide which ship they prefer. But if Urlene is chosen, I will still make Lynn a lesbian. I admire how Veronica Roth chose that since I didn't see that coming and I'd like to keep it that way, even though several authors on here have chosen to ignore that and make her straight. So yeah! Hope you enjoy! And before I forget, I don't own anything Divergent, just my ideas and some OC's that may be introduced in this chapter. (My ideas are kind of all over the place, just so ya know) **

**TOBIAS**

It seems that the rebel camp has no class. Considering all the things they steal you'd think that they'd have enough money for some real food. Yes, for dinner they serve gruel. And some water that probably hasn't even been through a filter. When I asked Tris why, she gave me a stare so cold I could've turned to ice. Her response was "Maybe, we could afford it if I had been able to go to other places to get more money so I could buy food! And do you even see any gourmet bakeries around here? No? Maybe that's because we're in a tree portal!"

I sat as far away from her as possible. She seemed a lot more witty and funny when I had first met her. I'm getting the feeling that Tris the outlaw, and Tris the leader are two different people. Maybe I could find a way to balance both her personalities. _'Don't be stupid.' _I told myself, _'She's the leader of the training camp. Your trainer. Nothing else.' _

I sighed and shaked my head, wondering what tomorrow was going to offer for me.

**The next morning:**

"Everybody up!" Will's attentive voice calls. We all sit up and stretch our brittle limbs. The beds aren't so comfortable. _Shocker. _"Tris wants you guys to meet her outside the main building, she's gonna take you to the training center for a little warm up, then you'll come back and have breakfast." He explains, "So get dressed!" With that he opens the door and walks out, probably to get some 'contracting' done.

It seems Will threw away our old clothes because when we opened our bags they were gone, and replaced with with t-shirts and cargo pants. I dig around frantically, and luckily my swords are still there, where I left them yesterday, and I put the bronze one under my bed. I quickly get dressed, turning away from Uriah and Zeke, I'm not sure where the bathroom is here, and I'm not sure who to ask.

"Um, can I look guys?" I ask hesitantly. Zeke snorts, "Abnegation," He mutters under his breath. You see, Zeke and Uriah came from Dauntless. They told me after their father died, their mother needed an escape, so she journeyed to Abnegation, seeking a job. She soon became the head chef of Dauntless, Zeke and Uriah becoming stable boys.

"Oh so you want me to see your ass?" I retort. "If you wish, but later, because I'm done changing. And so is Uriah." I turn around, "All right lets go," I say, slightly pissed off by his childish behavior.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured out how to do it guys! ^^^^^^<strong>

When we get outside Tris is there, wearing an outfit similar to ours with combat boots, and her hair tied in a slick ponytail. She offers no greeting, she just says "Follow me." And begins walking down the hill. I'm not sure how long we're walking but we reach a building, theres a ladder on the side which she begins to climb and Zeke and Uriah follow suit. But I hesitate, looking up, my heart pounding. Let's just say I'm not the best person with heights.

I try to convince myself that I will be okay, and grab the first rung. It is cool, and metal. _'Don't look down' _I tell myself. So I look up and the heat rushes to my cheeks. I don't see Uriah or Zeke on the ladder, which means they're already up there, but I do see Tris, looking down at me from the roof with crossed arms and raised eyebrows. I start climbing faster so it gets less embarrassing. Once I make it to the top I let out a large exhale, and look around. Uriah and Zeke are no where to be found. "They're already are down below in the training compound, waitining for you." Tris says inspecting her cuticle.

"Oh, how did they get down there?" She looks up at me and gestures to the other end of the roof, the edge. "Look and see for yourself."

Hesitantly, I walk over to the edge, which is actually a good distance. When I get there my eyes widen and I have to stop myself from taking a few steps back, because I can feel Tris's eyes on me.

The roof goes down a couple hundred feet, then there's a platform with a hole going through it, though I can't see beyond that. **(Basically the hole that Tris jumped into at the start of initiation)**

"Tobias." I hear a soft voice next to me. Tris stands there, but instead of taunting me, she looks genuinely concerned.

"You're afraid of heights?" I look down, my cheeks probably glowing a bright crimson, and nod.

"Don't think, just jump." She says.

"What?"

"That's what I told myself. And _I _constructed it, yet I was scared." She lets out a chuckle and repeats her words from earlier, "Don't think, just jump."

So I do. I hit the net below with great impact, and the rope stings my shoulders, but only for a breif second. I look up and laugh, though I hope I never have to do that agin.

I roll myself out and see Uriah and Zeke leaning against the stone wall. I nod at them, and they acknowledge me with a grin. Only a few seconds later does Tris's small figure hit the net. She jumps off with ease.

"Don't worry, you don't have to do that everyday, it was just a test of your bravery, let's go."

On the way, we pass several training groups. Some jogging, some stretching, some even fighting.

We reach our destination which is a small training room. Looking around I see why Tris chuckled at my sword. She has several carbon copies of it. And more, there's steal armor, copper, even wood. They all hang on the walls.

Zeke and Uriah's reactions seem similar to mine; eyes wide, mouths in small "o" shape. Tris smirks at our reactions then walks so she's standing infront of us. She may be short, but boy is she intimidating. She stands straight, and wiry muscles bulge out of her arms. I haven't noticed yet and I'm surprised but on her left bicep is a tattoo. Something in manuscript, though I'm too far away to read it.

"Today will be a test of skill. Sword sparring. We'll start with wooden ones and build our way up." She goes to the stone wall and grabs four wooden swords. She tosses one to each of us and keeps one for herself.

"Uriah." She beckons him with her head and he gulps before standing accross from her. I'm not a naturally cocky person, but I was raised a prince. Sword skills were mandatory. I'm pretty sure I'm going to win, and hopefully, impress her. Tris beats Uriah within seconds, she calls Zeke up and it only takes about 5 seconds longer.

She turns to me "Number boy." She raises her sword and so do I, then we begin. We pant as we clank a swords together. I have her pinned down and I resist the urge to smash my lips to hers.

She gives me a small grin, "You're good." She hooks her left ankle around mine and pulls herself up, snatching the sword that slipped from my hand on her way up. Now it is me who lies on the ground looking at her in surprise. "But not good enough."

She tosses all the swords onto the table, and Zeke looks at me smirking while Uriah makes kissy faces. Tris turns toward us and opens her mouth to say something else. When the door swings open and a girl who could be no older than 15 or 14 rushes in. "Tris." She says in between pants, putting her hands on her knees.

"Bella!" Tris rushes over to her and places a hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right?" She shakes her head, red hair swinging in her face and stands up straighter. "It's an emergency."

"I'm kind of busy." Tris says, jutting her head in our direction. "It's serious." Tris bites her lip, obviously in deep thought. "All right, watch them. I'll be right back."

She rushes out the door and the girl turns to us. She has red curly locks and rosy pink cheeks with freckles spotting them. "Who are you?" Uriah voices all our thoughts. "I'm a friend of Tris's." She says pretentiously. "I work with Will." "You do contracts as well?" She shakes her head, "Not exactly. I work in the office. Monitoring the messages we get from other kingdoms."

We all nod our heads and stand in an awkward silence until about 5 minutes later Tris walks in, but not alone. A guy with blond curly hair and light brown eyes follows her. "This is Robert." She introduces him, "Robert is my friend. He is going to oversee your training until I get back."

She walks out the door, Bella following. We all turn to Robert.

He shrugs his muscle-packed shoulders. "All right, let's get to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, follow, favorite. And before you say anything, no, Bella is not based off of me. It really bugs me when authors create an OC that is based off of them so I just wanted to make that clear. None of the OC's that you will meet later are. And shoutout to the guest who said they like how Tris has so much power! Thank you, because that is what I was aiming for!<strong>

**Goal: Two new follows or favorites. And can I get to 35 reviews? **

**Much love, Kiki. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers! I like hate myself for doing this because I told myself back in the good old days when I was a guest that I would like never do this because I hated when authors did this. But I'm doing this to let you know it will be at least 3 weeks till my next update. Why? Well I'm in India right now typing this from my kindle, so you're probably wondering why I can't update. Well the oh so confusing chapter 7 that will leave you hanging is in my notebook which I so stupidly didn't think about bringing. And I didn't think I'd have time but I was in my grandparents apartment practically alone for 2 hours (with the exception of my grandparents and my Uncle) but they didn't even bother me so... Anyway I get back to America on the 31st I think. But I just need to fangirl with you guys about the plane ride for a moment. They had SO MANY fandom movies to select. Divergent, TFIOS, TMR, If I Stay! I watched all of them with the exception of If I Stay bc I had never read the book and I got so confused. The only thing I was pissed about is that they didn't have any of the THG movies. Like bruh, that is crucial. Anyways this turned into like me talking about my problems which you guys don't want to hear about. So yeah. See you all in 2015! And yes for those of you wondering I live in America but my family is from India and this is the first time I've visited in 6 years! **

**Q: What country do you live in? (not a stalker I swear)**


End file.
